Old Ends and New Beginings
by SecretiveLife
Summary: Sector V is Decomissioned Ratings May Go Up Kuki/Wally Kuki/Ace Nigel/Rachael  this is just one romantic story isn't it
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome, my name is SecretLife, formerly known as Pink_devil4ever. I started this story as just a little of nothing during the school year, but it got to the point where it is currently nine notebook pages long, and one extreamly obnoctious Document Word Pad. I'll do my best to seperate it into chapters. **

**Chapter One~ All Stories Must Come To An End**

"Attention Kids Next Door! Today is a very mornful day. It is the 15th birthday of sector V. Because of their great service to us we've allowed them to stay, but now it's time." Rachael also known as numbuh 362 wipped the tears out of her eyes. "Nigel Uno, Numbuh 1, leader of sector V." Nigel stepped forward and bowed his head. "Hoagie Gilligan, Numbuh 2, head of 2x4 technology and piolet of sectory V." Hoagie took his place on stage and took off his piolet's cap revealing his auburn hair. "Kuki Sanban, Numbuh 3, hampster specialist, nurse, and the true birthday girl." Kuki ran on stage clutching her favorite orange rainbow monkey. "Wallabey Beatles, Numbuh 4, hand-2-hand combat." Wally mumbled something that seemed to sound a lot like 'Don't cry.' Kuki burst into tears and grabbed onto the orange hoodie of the now equal heighted Aussie. "And Abigale Lincoln, Numbuh 5, second in comand, secret intellegance, and spy." Abby stepped on stage calm and cool as ever. "Sector V, you will be missed. Take a step forward and blow out your candle saying your final goodbye."

Numbuh 1 stepped up. "I have spent the last nine years of my life fighting against adults and teens alike. Now I am one. Team, I will miss all of you." He blew out his candle and stepped towards Numbuh 86. Numbuh 86, head of decomissioning lead him to the back room. A bright flash of light came from the room and the rood opened letting smoke tumble from the room. Nigel Was excorted out causeing numbuhs 3 and 4 to grab each other tighter, fighting the tears. Nigel lifted his sunglasses winking at Rachal. "Hello luv." His British accent making his voice far more attractive. Rachael blushed and tried to hide her face from the rest of the KND.

Hoagie, who had thinned out a lot stepped up to his candle. He blew out the candle and looked out into the wide gathering of kids, spotting a familiar face. "I'm just glad Tommy was allowed back into the KND as the new numbuh 2 and 2x4 technology specialist. Tommy, I'm proud of you, and guys, Sector V Rules!" Fanny escorted Hoagie to the back room. Wally stared wide eyed as his best friend was decomissioned. The door opened and Hoagie stepped out. His blue shirt hung open and he held a hand-held video game. "I won! Dude, Tommy, what's goin on?" Tommy picked up the aviators hat Hoagie had dropped.

"Nothing, come on, let's go."

Kuki stopped crying and released her death grip on Wally. "Hello Kids next door. The KND were the best. Wally, Abby, I'll miss you guys. Mushi, you'll be a much better oporative than I ever was." Kuki blew out her candle and gave Wally one last death hug before entering the decomissoning room. The door opened and Kuki stepped out talking on a black cell phone. "Konichiwa Jenny-san." She was about to leave when she turned towards Mushi. "Mushi-san, Mama wants us home by eight." Kuki took a final look at Wally and blushed.

Wally stepped up to his cupcake and frowned. He never told Kuki how he felt about her. "I hate this cruddy rule. I've dedicated years of kicking butt, and now it's all over. Joey. Five years old and in the KND. Way to go dude!" Fanny caughed and Waly grumbled. "I'm coming alright!" Wally stepped inside the room and Numbuh 5 shook her head. Wally stepped out of the room and looked at Abigale. "Crudd sheila."

Abby glared at the new Wally. She stepped up and blew out her candle. "If I turn into Cree, kill me. The moment I become a KND enemy I want you to lock me up, throw away the key, and never let me out. For the last ninde years Numbuh 5's been part of the solution, and Numbuh 5 will never be the problem. "Numbuh 86 led the final operativeaway. RAckael wiped the tears out of her eyes and Abby emerged. She had a pair of earbuds in and just walked waway without a word.

Numbuh 362 addressed the members of the KND. "Today we morn the loss of sector V, but we celebrate our Youth. Kids Next Door rules!" The crowd burst into similar cries of their leader before heading off to their indevidual sectors.

Rachael and Fanny exchanged a look as they stared at the smoking candles. In a month or so they would be the ones being led to that dredful room. Having their memories stolen from them. The old friend sighed and left the empty room, turning out the lights as the door closed behind them.

**How'd you like it? I guess it was alright, I jsut want to know your thoughts. If there are any grammar mistakes please don't call me out, WordPad doesn't have spelling and grammar check.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So...two chapters in one day. I'd be more proud of myself if I didn't have this written down already. Because I had the other chapter up for all of five minutes I don't expect many reviews, but if you did, then I love you and am very glad you decided to read my story ^^ Well, this is chapter two. Here we go. BTW I swear begining doesn't look like a word, and if I did happen to spell it right, it doesn't look like it. oh and if you write song enough times it starts to NOT look like a word. try it I dare you!**

**Chapter Two Their New Begining**

Nigel Uno entered his house and looked around confused. There was a picture of a younger looking version of himself next to four kids, but he had no idea who they were. Nigel went up to him room and screamed. "Dad! Why is there a tree in my bedroom!" Nigels dad ran to the source of his shon's screaming. He stared at the tree and then his son. The tree never bothered him before. Nigel sighed as his father walked away and layed back on his bed. Nigel stared up at the cracks in his celiling the tree made, and tried to remember how the tree got there in the first place.

Hoagie watched his little brother. Tommy seemed to be messing with a gumball machine or something. Hoagie sighed and pulled the toy out of his brother's hands. "You're making the bolts too tight. The glass is going to shatter. And look at the hinges. If you don't loosen them you wont get any candy out of that thing. Hoagie tossed the toy back to his brother and put his feet up of the coffee table changing the channel. 'Kids and their strange toys. Although Tommy was always an odd child.' Hoagie opened up the latest Yippers comic and read through it, eyeing his brother as he fidgeted with the gumball machine.

Kuki carried a large black garbage bag out of her room and dropped it in her sister's room. "Here you go Mushi. I don't know why I was ever interested in these things." Kuki walked back to her room, now void of all stuffed animals and opened up a fashion catalogue. She turned towards the back of the magazine and looked at 'interior fahion'. She needed to give her room a makeover. She threw the magazine on her bed and tore all of her Rainbow Monkey posters off the wall.

"Beatles!" Wally got off the kid squirming in pain and walked up to the coach. "Beatles, you're a great footbball player, but the goal is to protect your quarterback, not beat the crud out of the first person that pisses you off." Wally mumbled something and took his spot in front of the quarterback. Wally could see the red hair from under the helmet and rolled his eyes. 'The other team is lucky, they beat the crap out of this kid and not get in troule.' Wallabee wasn't sure what about Ace he hated, but it was there. A deep haterid.

Abby sat on her bed, books and papers scattered around her. She plugged her i-Pod into it's dock and turned up the music. There was a knock at her bedroom door and Cree stepped in. "Hey little sis." Abby didn't have much memory of her childhood, but she knew she didn't like her sister. "I was thinking, Do you want to come with me to my self def-" Abby threw a pillow at her sister who dodged it and hid in the doorway. "Are you sure?" Another pillow flew from the bed and Cree dissapeared from Abby's sight. 'Later sis.' Abby smirked and went back to her work.

A month or so later Fanny was decomissioned. Rachael, as supreme leader, was able to keep all memories of her past. It was a precaution made in case the new leader of the Kids Next Door has any questions or problems. Sophemore year in highschool was starting for the old Sector V. Rachael had the pain of watching the close knit members of Sector V slowly drift apart. She and Nigel were the cutest couple in the sophemore class. Hoagie was cute, but nerdy, so sort of neutral. Kuki was one of the most popular girls in school. Wally was a jerk, perv, and popular football player. And Abby waw best friends with Kuki, and popular. Fanny was dating Patton, but that was it. She was still bossy as ever.

Nigel Uno wore a red t-shirt with a white number one on his chest. He had long beige jeans and white sneakers, his signature sunglasses never changed. Nigel was class president and head of student council.

Hoagie still wears beige jeans, white sneaker, and a blue button up shirt. His blue shirt is left open to reveal a white t-shirt. He still wears his poilets goggles, but hi traded his aviators hat for a baseball cap. He was head of the tech club, and was taking an aviation class.

Kuki exchanged her old girly look for more rocker chic lool. She now wears a green camisol, a black mini skirt, and black converse hightops with a swirly green design. A bleck belt with green pyramid studs, a black rose choker with dangling gems, and greed hoop earrings are her accessories of choice.

WAlly, when he's not in his football or soccer uniform, wears a white t-shirt whith an orange zip up hoodie left open, dark denim jeans, and white sneakers with an orange stripe. He grew out of his bowl cut and just left it in a messy cut.

Abby has the same outfit, with the exception of a pair of black leggins, but she wears her hair down in a low ponytail, and has a variety of gold bracelets.

**Hahaha now you're introduced to my take on the teenage sector V. I based kuki on myself because she's my favorite character ^^ I always put a little bit of myself in these stories. Tell me what you think. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**yougotburned: thanks for the advice. Will do. I just hope it doesn't look weird lol**

**So, I was so excited to have three chapters up in one day., but of course I passed out in the middle of typing it, so only two chapters yesterday. hopefully two chapters today. The story is a little choppy, but of course I'm doing my best. Give me your ideas.**

**Chapter Three Back to School**

Kuki and Abby walked to their lockers and talked about their Language Arts assignment coming up. A group of five guys wearing football jerseys and one guy in an orange hoodie approached the girls. Ace, the team quarterback, placed a hand by Kuki's head and smiled.

- "Hey Kuki. How are you?" Kuki giggled at his cute spanish accent.

Kuki smiled. It was only the begining of second semester in her sophemore year and she was already getting attention from the quarterback.

- "Fine. How are you Ace?"

- "Pretty good. Hello Abigale." Abby waved and went back to talking to another one of the popular guys. "So, I heard you made cheer captain." Kuki nodded, a big grin plastered on her face.

A few girls had made their way to wally and he was playing this the fabric of one of the girls' skirts. She was giggling like crazy and Kuki just had to roll her eyes. Guys like that disscusted her.

- "Perv." The bell rand and Kuki closed her locker. "Bye Ace!"

Kuki hooked arms with Abby and the two girls walked to their next class. Wally walked up to Ace and smirked. There was a mischevious look in his eyes.

- "She's hot. Be sure to give her my number when things eventually fail between the two of you." Wally began to walk off when he turned around. "Thanks dude."

Nigel sighed and stepped out of his classroom. He walked up to Rachael and graned.

- "Tell me again why I let you talk me into running for class prez? These meetings are torture."

- Rachael smiled and kissed his cheek. "Nigel, you're a great leader, why shouldn't you run. Besides. You ran because you love me."

Nigel srugged his shoulder ans wrapped his arm around Rachael. The two walked down the hall smiling and making cute, but annoying comments.

A door burst open and a red-headed girl stood in the doorway.

- "Hoagie P. Giliigan!" There was a loud crash and a skinny, redish brown haired boy stepped out of a supply closet. "You were supposed to have a projector in Mrs. WIlson's room hours ago!"

- Hoagie sighed and gave the Irish girl the projector. "Here you go Fanny. By the way, you owe me a copy machine. It shattered because of your high pitched voice."

Fanny reached for for a lightbulb and Hoagie held a book up in front of his face. He watched the peices of glass shatter of the floor and he let out the breath he didn't know he was holding in. The door slammed shut and Hoagie picked up the shattered glass.

The bell rand and everybody went to their lockers.

- "Hey Abby, do you want me to drive you home?"

Kuki pulled her keys out of her pocket and threw her books into her Rainbow Money bag. She may have been over the little stuffed animals, but the merchandise was too cute for her to resist.

- "Sure, Abby could use a ride." Kuki smiled and the girls walked to Kuki's car. "Don't you have cheer practice Miss Captain?"

- Kuki shood her head. "Nah, I turned down the position, I'm their manager now. Fundraising, uniforms, tryouts, I'm all there. Although whenever they need an extra cheerleader I'm there."

Abby nodded and Kuki put the key in the ignition. She turned the radio on high and pulled out of her parking spot.

Wally and Ace got on the football feild arguing once again.

- "So that Kuki chick, is she even worth it?"

- "What are you talking about?"

- "Is she a good kisser, is she easy? Is she worth the fricken time?"

- "Wallabee, there are things about love you'll never understand." Ace made his way to where the rest of his team was. He could hear Wally's snickers.

- "Wuss."

**Just so you know, this story is mainly about the love triangle between kuki ace and wally. So that's why there isn't much going on between other characters. What was your favorite mini selection? Mine was the one with Hoagie and Fanny, I enjoyed writing that one. I don't think I like seperating the dialogue, it's really obnoctious looking. Tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**And chapter four is up. Hahahaha you're on chapter four ;) I don't have many reviews, maybe it's because I'm not giving anybody time to review lol. Alrighty then, I'm not sure what exactly I'm going to write from here on, but I'll do my best to keep the story alive. BTW Kuki Wally Ace, and Rachael are 17 Nigel Abby Hoagie and Fanny are 18 but in the same grade**

**Chapter Four Strange Feelings**

Kuki pulled into her driveway after dropping Abby off at her house. She sat on her bed and started her homework. Kuki put her earbuds in her ears and spread out the many books on her bed jumping from subject to subject. About an hour and a half later there was a knock on her door.

- "Come in!"

Mushi opened up the door and stared at Kuki's now Rainbow Moneky free room. The only remains of her past obsession was the messenger bag, and a single orange rainbow monkey discared in the corner of her room. Kuki may not have understood it, but Mushi sure did, Kuki had a connection to that orange monkey. It reminded her of an old friend even though she had no idea who that friend was.

- "Um Kuki, I was wondering if you could drive me and my friends to the park. You know, Tommy Gilligan and Joey Beatles?"

Kuki sighed and nodded. Going to Joey's meant having to deal with his pervert of an older brother, and Kuki definitely didn't feel like being mentally undressed by the likes of him. Kuki put her books back into her bag and threw her bag over her shoulder.

- "Sure why not. Come on Mushi."

Musi smiled and followed Kuki to her car. Mushi took a seat in the back seat and Kuki turned on the engine. First stop Tommy's house.

The car pulled into the Gilligan's driveway and both Kuki and Mushi got out of the car. The approached the door and knocked, waiting for somebody to answer. A tall skinny boy answered the door and looked down at Mushi.

- "Hey Mushi, nice to see you again."

- Mushi smiled and launched herself at the boy. "Hoagie!" Kuki stared at her little sister with amazement. "Hoagie, this is my sister Kuki. Kuki, Hoagie."

- "Hoagie? Don't you go to my school?"

- "Uh Yeah." Hoagie scratched the back of his head and walked over to the stairs. "Tommy! Mushi's here!" A boy carrying a large backpack came running down the stairs.

- "Hey Mushi! Time to go to the park?"

Kuki nodded and waved goodbye to Hoagie and led the two little kids to her car. Kuki turned on her car and drove off. Mushi and Tommy were looking through Tommy's backpack laughing at something when the car stopped in another driveway.

- "Just get Joey and hurry up." Mushi and Tommy gave each other a look before insisting Kuki go with them.

Kuki reluctantly followed the two little kids up to the door. A tall blonde man opened the door and Kuki was amazed at how familiar he seemed. Mushi and Tommy ran up the stairs to find Joey. Kuki stood at the bottom of the staircase waiting for the three munchkins to come running down the stairs. Kuki jumped at the feeling of somebody grabbing her shoulders.

- "Hm, did I scare you?" It was a failiar voice, but it was so low that it sent a shiver down her spine. "Kuki Sanban, what is someone like you doing in my little home?"

Kuki quickly inhaled when his fingers slid down the length of her arms. She pulled herself out of his grip and stared daggers at him.

- "Wallabee Beatles, don't touch me."

- Wally raised an eyebrow and smirked. "You like me."

- "What?"

- "You. Like. Me. If you bothered to learn my full name you must have a crush on me."

Kuki couldn't find anything to say. 'Did he really just say that?' Wally took this as a confession and smiled a cocky grin. He leaned in closer when the sound of pounding on the stairs interrupted him. Mushi and Tommy came running down the stairs, followed by Joey. Kuki looked at Joey and smiled. There was something so familiar about him.

- "Oh my gosh, you are absolutely adorable! So cute! Mushi, why haven't I met him before!" Wally glared at his brother. He was just about to make a move of Kuki but they went and barged in.

- "I think he looks like Wally. Everybody says they look alike." Kuki shrugged her shoulders, but a redish tint covered her cheeks when she realized that she basically just called Wally cute.

- "Whatever, let's go." The three little kids laughed and followed.

Nigel and Rachael stepped out of yet another student council meeting. Because of Nigel Rachael was appointed Vice President.

- "What a pain in the -"

- "Nigel!" Rachael slapped him in the arm and laughed.

There was a beeping coming from Rachale's pocket and she bit her lip.

-"Um Nigel, I have to go and uh, take this." Nigel nodded and Rachael ran off in another direction.

She pulled the comunicator out of her pocket and looked at the nervous and scared face of the new Kids Next Door leader.

- "Numbuh 362, we have a problem. Uh, Numbuhs 825 and 674 got into a fight in the decomissioning room, lets just say it's somewhat broken and we've gotten calls of three decomissioned opporatives reporting to their old treehouses with full memory of their past. We think the machine is giving back memories one by one to opporatives."

- "Alright, I'll keep an eye out for sector V and Fanny. Send me a list of all opporatives recently decomissioned and another list of all opporatives that have regained their memories." Rachael closed the communicator and went back to Nigel. "Sorry, what did I miss?"

- "Nothing, just waiting for you. Who was it?"

- "Nobody. Nobody at all."

**I CAN'T FIT HOAGIE IN! I want to put him in there, but I just can't make him fit. Damn you Hoagie! Well, other than that I'm enjoying this. I like where things are heading and I think I have inspiration for later on! yay me! Oh! And don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**hahahaha, I can't tell you how much I enjoyed the last chapter. What's bothering me is how much Wally is reminding me of a certain boy I've been seeing behind my best friend's back. Damn it. Curse my guilt through writing. Oh well.**

**I haven't been getting many reviews, and 75% of the reviews I have been getting is from one person. yougotburned thank you for being such an awesome reader!**

**Chapter Five The Grade**

Kuki woke up and got ready for school. She hopped in her car and took her usual path to school, picking up Abby in the process.

- "What's wrong Kuki, tell Abby what's going on?"

Kuki looked at Abby and blushed. Abby hated Wally just as much as she did, how would she react if Kuki told her she might like him? Kuki shook her head as if to say 'no big deal' and parked in front of the school. Abby hopped out of her car and went to class. She had to do something first so the girls couldn't walk to class together like they usually did. Kuki went to her locker supprised to see Ace and his usual follow arounds waiting by her locker. Wally of course was there leaning against the wall opposite the group, smirking at Kuki.

- "Uh, hey Kuki, I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me sometime? Theres a new movie coming out this weekend, wanna see it?" Kuki looked over at Wally who was raising an eyebrow as if to test her.

- "Sure Ace. I'd love to." Kuki smiled at the shocked Wally and walked to class.

- "Told you guys she liked me." The bell rang and the others left for class leaving only Wally and Ace in the hall. "Jelous?"

- "No, supprised is more like it. Didn't think she'd go for someone like...you." Wally turned and walked off.

Hoagie threw his book bag over his shoulder and walked to class. He took his usual seat and opened up his notebook.

- "Hey Nigel, do you have an extra pencil?"

Nigel turned around and looked at Hoagie pulling a pencil out of his backpack and handing it to him.

Geometry was the only class all the unknowing members of Sector V had together. Wally sat in the back right corner. Abby and Kuki sat in the back left corner. Nigel and Rachael sat together in the front row. And Hoagie sat behind Nigel.

- "Class, put your books away and get ready for a pop quiz." The class groaned, but followed the teachers instructions. The teacher passed out the tests and looked at the clock. "Go!"

About a half hour later the teacher collected the quizzes and began to grade them while the class talked to each other quietly. Ten minutes before the bell rang the teacher had passed the quizzes back and called Wally up to her desk.

- "Mr. Beatles, if you want to continue to play on the football team you're going to have to pick your grades up. You failed this quiz and the last one. I'm recomending a tutor. Come to this classroom after school and I'll introduce you to your tutor, they have the highest grade point average in the class." Wally sighed and nodded.

He walked out of the classroom and down the hall heading to the cafeteria. 'Great. I'm going to be spending all my free time with some nerd.'

- Kuki was at her locker and Abby walked out of her classroom. "Hey Abby, I can't drive you home today, Mrs. Maurie (their math teacher, which is the class they were in right up there ^) asked me to meet her after school."

- "It's fine girl, Abby can get another ride."

Kuki smiled at her friend and closed her locker. She threw her rainbow monkey bag over her shoulder and gave Abby a hug goodbye before going back to the math room.

Wally opened his locker and sighed. Now he had to go meet some loser who was supposively going to teach him math. Good luck with that. Ace walked past Wally's locker and Wally just rolled his eyes. There was something seriously smug about just his walk. And now that he had Kuki, that look just intencified.

Wally slammed his locker shut and slowly made his way to the math room. He was trying to stall, hopefully the nerd would leave by the time he got there. Wally opened the door and a smirk crept its way on his face.

- "Well well well, Kuki Sanban, who knew you were a little math nerd."

- "No. Just no. Sorry Mrs. Maurie, but I refuse to tutor him."

- Mrs. Maurie gave Kuki an apologetic smile. "Kuki, you're the only one that can help him pass. Please?"

Kuki sighed and agreed. Wally smiled and took a seat next to Kuki. He moved his desk closer to Kuki's and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

- "Well teach, teach me." Kuki groaned and sighed. Mrs. Maurie walked out of the classroom and hoped Kuki will survive this tutoring session and all the other ones she'd have to go through.

**Hahahaha, I definitely set myself up for the greatest chapter ever, or at least one filled with a lot of arguing. I might not post for a while, my mom's taking us on a family vacation and I don't know if the resort has wi-fye. I'll bring my laptop just in case, but if I don't post don't kill me.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so god damned lucky. I'm litteraly up in the mountains writing this. Supposively the only building in this resort that has wi-fi is the main lobby, but nope, I'm so awesome that my building is so close that I also have wi-fi. Maybe the universe is trying to tell me that I MUST write this chapter. Because the usiverse is obviously sending me this message I'm going to give you a special treat. A little fluff and a lot of yelling lol. My kind of chapter. Just be aware that there will be a suprises. **

Kuki mumbled something as she pulled a mathbook and notebook out of her messenger bag and placed it on her desk. She ignored the wandering gaze of Wally and flipped through the chapters.

- "Alright, first things first. Mrs. Maurie gave me your last few tests. You suck at math by the way. Let's go over your weak points first."

Wally just looked at her and rolled his eyes. Many have tried to help him with math but none have succeded.

- "I recommend we start with congruency theorems and postulates." Wally tapped his pencil against the desk. "The SAS congruency theorem states what?"

Wally shrugged his shoulders and scrawled something in hos notebook.

- "Listen Wallabee, I want to be here as much as you do, but if you don't stop ignoring everything I say and actually try and learn something you'll be kiked out of all sports and you won't have that swarm of girls surrounding you anymore. And I know how much you like them."

- Wally smirked and raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh do you now?"

Kuki smiled and nodded her head. She knew all about guys like him. All he wants is girls, and not for the appropriate reasons.

- "Just shut up and open your book. You know, read. Mabe you'll actually learn something if you could keep your mind out of the gutter for more than five seconds."

Wally practically growled at her. She thought she knew him but she didn't.

- "Just take notes for once!" Kuki never yelled so that shows you how much Wally irritates her.

- "Don't tell me what to do! You perky little cheerleaders are all the same. I can't believe you're actually smart." Wally smirked and closed his notebook.

- "For your information I'm not a cheerleader. I turned it down. I don't want to be here so just shut the heck up, open up your fricken book, shove your snot nosed head inside the book and study!"

- "Wow, little Kuki uses big words! Shut up you cruddy sheila!"

- "That's it! I quit! I can't believe I let Mrs. Maurie drag me into this! You're so selfish, inconsiderate, and just a total jerk! I can't STAND you!"

Kuki got out of her seat and stood there next to her desk. She clenched her fists. It would have looked funny from an outsider's point of view. A small petite girl like Kuki going up against a big sports guy like Wally.

- "And you won't say anything because you think you're just too cool to care don't you! That's your problem Wallabee, if you did care you wouldn't be here! You think that just because you're good at sports that you don't need to be smart, but if you want to be successful in life you're going to have to be both, so stop living in your sports and girl filled little fantasy world and wake up already!"

Wally was overall shocked by the loud and bold presence of the young Japanese girl. He kept a straight face, but inside he was both laughing and frightened. He tuned out around 'too cool to care' but just her presence was slightly frightening him. Wally did the only thing he knew how to do to get a girl to shut up. He grabbed her by the wrist, pulled her towards him, and kissed her. Kuki pulled away and took a step back, a shocked expression on her face.

- "W-w-wait...wh-what?"

- Wally smirked and put his books away. "You're cute when you're confused. I'll have to get that look out of you more often."

There was a knock at the door and t opened a crack.

- "Kuki? I was wondering if you'd like to go out for dinner tonight?"

Kuki looked in the doorway towards Ace and nodded. She grabbed her Rainbow Monkey bag and went to the door. She wrapped her arms around Ace's shoulders and gave him a quick hug. Ace smiled and gently kissed Kuki on the lips.

- "Goodbye Wallabee."

Kuki turned around and looked at Wally and watched many emotions cross his face. There was anger, jelousy, frustrated, hurt, and just pissed. Kuki didn't understand why she felt a little guilty watching his emotions pass. Ace grabbed Kuki by the waist and led her out of the school.

**Hahahahahaha I had to ruin the little moment. Sorry, I'm very into destroying those moments. Don't worry, I'm going to have to up the rating pretty soon, I've got it all planned out! Muahahahahahahaha!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews. I'm so sorry I haven't posted in a while. I've been busy lately. You know teenage girl problems and all that stuff. I'll try to post more often, but no guarantees. The next chapter...well let's just say that all Kuki/Wally fans should skip over the next chapter...or two, this chapter is fine...I'll be sure to warn you before hand. Don't worry, it'll get better, they WILL wind up together in the end. I just need to get to that part. I'll try to fit in some more Nigel, Rachael, Abby, and Hoagie, but this story is mainly the Kuki/Wally/Ace love triangle. If you have any ideas please comment with them, I'd love to hear what it is you have to say. Now, time for my mailbag:**

** Yougotburned : This is supposed to be if he wasn't in the KND where Kuki and Abby would kick him into next week if he ever acted like that. It's as if he had nobody to slap him for being a jerk, so that's how he is.**

** YellowMakesMeHappy 16 : Yeah, I know it's stereotypical, but just look at his dad...he's like the Australian stereotype. I figured that growing up with him, Wally would be like that too, just a little more...normal.**

** Applejax XD : Good idea, I think I can fit that in there somewhere.**

- Mushi opened up the door to her sister's room and smiled. "Hey Kuki, how was your date with Ace?"

Kuki shrugged her shoulders and opened up a notebook. She was more focused on trying to think of ways to teach Wally math. It seemed like an impossible task, but she just had to figure it out. She promised Mrs. Maurie. Kuki looked up from her notebook and sighed. She noticed Mushi standing next to her bed.

- "On, sorry Mushi, uh yeah, it was fine. He's really nice. Super sweet."

Kuki sighed and went back to work. She liked Ace, a lot, but he just seemed too sweet at times.

- "Well, I need a favor Kuki, do you think you can take Tommy, Joey, and I to the movies today? We want to see the new Final Destination movie."

- Kuki nodded and grabbed her keys before she stopped. "That's a PG13 movie, you guys aren't old enough to see that."

- Mushi blushed and smiled weakly. "Well, their parents said its alright, only if they have their older sibling to watch them. Will you do it?" Kuki sighed and nodded her head. "Take mom's car."

Kuki sighed, not liking the idea of sitting in a movie with Wally, and Hoagie, or the munchkins. She grabbed her mom's car keys and hopped into the driver's seat in the minivan. Kuki pulled into the Gilligan's driveway and rang the doorbell.

- Hoagie opened the door and looked around the living room for his little brother. "Hold on a sec. Tommy! Kuki and Mushi are here!"

Tommy came running past his brother and hopped into the back seat of the minivan. Hoagie took the passenger seat next to Kuki.

- "So, we're seeing Final Destination?" Kuki nodded and turned on the radio.

- "Apparently. I just found out not even a half hour ago."

The car pulled into the Beatles' driveway and Kuki sighed. She didn't want to get out, but if she didn't nobody would. Hoagie, Tommy, Mushi, and Kuki walked up to the door. Wally opened the door and smirked at Kuki.

- "Hello again Ms. Sanban." Kuki rolled her eyes and stepped inside.

- "Hoagie, this is Wally. Wallabee, this is Hoagie. He's Tommy's older brother." Kuki refused to make eye contact with Wally. She was too weirded out by what happened yesterday.

- Hoagie walked up to Wally and looked between him and Kuki. "So, is there something going on between you and Kuki? I thought she was with Ace."

Wally gritted his teeth at the mention of Ace and went to the car taking the passenger's seat. Joey, Tommy, and Mushi ran to the back seat, Hoagie sighed and took a seat in the back as well. Kuki got into the drivers seat and avoided Wally's wandering gaze.

The car pulled into the parking lot for the movie theater and everybody got out of the car.

- "Uh Hoagie, could you go buy the tickets, I'll purchase snacks." Hoagie nodded and went to the ticket window. He handed Kuki her ticket and took the kids inside the theater.

Kuki took her place in line and sighed. Hopefully she could get a seat far away from Wallabee Beatles. The line moved a little and Kuki waited patiently. Two arms wrapped around her waist and a head rested on her shoulder. Kuki jumped and turned around.

- "Wallabee! Stop it. I don't like you."

-Wally shrugged it off and intertwined his fingers with hers. "Quit lying to yourself. You and I both know that I'm all that's been on your mind since yesterday. You couldn't even enjoy your little date with Acey Boy."

Kuki bit her lip. She didn't know what happened on her date. Wally was right. She didn't enjoy herself. Ace was one of the sweetest, nicest guys she's ever met, but she didn't have fun. Wally smirked. He hit a nerve. Wally ran his fingers through her hair and pulled her close.

- "Don't deny it Kooks."

Wally leaned in closer and pressed his lips against hers. Kuki felt herself melt into his arms but regained to senses and pulled away.

- "What do you think you're doing! I like Ace, not you. I'm dating Ace, not you. What am I doing that keeps telling you otherwise!" Kuki grabbed her order from the cashier and entered the theater.

- "It's simple." Wally smirked grabbing a bag of popcorn and two sodas from her hands. "You're clearly confused about your emotions. You keep telling yourself that you like Ace, but deep down you're wondering why your stomach does flips when you see me, why you feel the way you want to feel about Ace around me, why you can't seem to get yourself to hate me as much as you want to." They took their seats and the movie started. "Kooks, you like me."

It felt weird hearing him call her Kooks, like she's heard it before, like she heard him say it before. Wally leaned in again ready to prove his point when Kuki stood up.

- "Ace! You made it. Sorry about canceling the date we set up for today, my sister asked me to take her to the movies. Thanks for coming anyways." Ace smiled and kissed his girlfriend. He turned to sit when he noticed Wally.

- "Wally? What's he doing here?"

- "His little brother Joey is friends with my sister. His parents wouldn't let him come without Wallabee here. We were just discussing our next tutoring session. Right Wally, we're going over similarity theorem on Monday."

Wall nodded knowing Ace would try to kill him right there if he knew what he was really doing. Wally glared at Kuki, why did she have to go and invite Ace. Ace put his arm around Kuki and everything in the theater went quiet.

**Again, I must ruin the Kuki/Wally moment. Next chapter is where the call to Rachael will come into play. Can't wait!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So I hope you all liked the last chapter. I enjoyed it. Only problem if you ask me is it's starting to sound like Wally likes Kuki, when really I intended for him to just 'Want' her. Oh well. Let's just make it that he likes Kuki because he hates Ace. There, that'll work. Now it's that time again. Time to open up my mailbag!**

** numbuh 13m : ARE YOU AUSTRALIAN! Lol, alright, I don't want you and YellowMakesMeHappy16 to get into a fight over how Australians speak. Can't we just agree that Australians have adorable accents whether they say sheila or not ^-^'**

** imasmurf93 : Chillax, she'll realize it soon enough...with some encouragement from Sector V...old and new. OH DANG IT! I just gave it away. Stupid spoilers :(**

** yougotburned : My loyal reviewer 3 Yup, I just love making Ace ruin everything ^^ I'm so evil!**

**Now, time for the story!**

**Chapter Eight: They Remembered?**

Kuki laid on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. Her alarm to get ready for school rang nearly ten minutes ago, but she had too much on her mind to actually get ready. 'Why do I have to feel this way about Wally. It's Ace I like, NOT Wally. But, when Ace kisses me, I don't get the same feeling. Ugh! I hate Wally!' Kuki sighed and crushed the pillow over her head. She couldn't stand it anymore, these feelings, that look, it was all driving her insane.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The alarm clock on the nightstand began to buzz and Nigel turned it off. He rubbed his eyes and looked for his glasses. Sure they may look like sunglasses, but in truth, Nigel had bad eyesight and just used prescription sunglasses instead of clear lenses, he looked cooler that way. (A/N: I kinda stole that idea from somebody else, I can't remember who sorry, but it sounded cool and made sense so I'm using it ^^) He couldn't seem to find them on his nightstand so he leaned off the bed and tried searching the space between his bed and nightstand for them. He went to sit back up but instead he wound up bashing the back of his skull on the corner of the nightstand.

Nigel black out for a second and when he regained consciousness he looked around the room and looked at the tree in his wall, memories flooding back into his head.

- "Hold on, KND?" Nigel pulled out his cell phone and called Rachael. "Hey babe, I have a few questions. What do you know about the Kids Next Door?" The other end of the line went silent and Nigel knew there was something going on.

- Rachael sighed and took a deep breath. "Meet me before school starts, I'll explain everything." Nigel nodded and got dressed for school.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Abby had eventually given up on fighting off her sister's advances in making peace.

"Fine. I'll come with you to one self defense class alright. We'll hang out, get something to eat afterward, and maybe we can go shopping. Only if it'll get you off of Abby's back." Cree smiled and grabbed her sister by the arm, dragging her to her car.

The two sister got to the self defense class and Cree introduced Abby to her friends.

- "Guys, this is my sister Abby. Abby these are my friends." Abby smiled and waved at the large group. A boy towards the back of the room waved at Abby and she blushed. Cree grabbed Abby by the hand and dragged her towards the boy. "Abby, this is Maurice. Maurice, this is my little sister Abby, you remember her right?"

Maurice smiled and nodded. He knew Abby from the KND, but unfortunately Abby didn't remember.

- "Hello Abby." Abby blushed at Maurice and looked over towards her sister who gave her the thumbs up. Maurice frowned and went to the back room. He couldn't believe Abby was acting like this. She was not only getting along with Cree, but she was acting not only shy, but girly. What happened to her?

- Maurice walked up to Abby and dragged her away from Cree. Sure he was about to break one of the biggest and most severely punished rule in the KND, but he had to stop Cree from getting to Maurice. "Abby, don't you remember me at all? I'm Maurice. We used to be friends, don't you remember the time you got the chicken pox?"

Abby stared at him in confusion. She didn't understand what he was talking about, but he seemed so sure of himself that she almost believed him.

- "Maurice. I'm sorry, but I have no idea what you're talking about."

- Maurice sighed and grabbed Abby by her shoulders. "Yes you do Abby. Remember Nigel? And Hoagie? What about Wally and Kuki?"

- "Kuki's my best friend. And Wally's a pig and a jerk, why would I remember him? Nigel is pretty cool I guess, but he so mushy with his girlfriend Rachael it's disgusting I barely even know Hoagie."

- "How about this. Do you remember what they used to call you?" Abby stared at him, not sure what to make of what he was saying. "Numbuh 5?" Abby's eyes went wide and she looked at Maurice. "I knew you'd remember. What are you doing Abby? Hanging with Cree? I'm surprised they actually decommissioned you. I swore you of all people would have been allowed to keep your memories."

Abby smiled and pulled Maurice into a giant hug. She remembered her past, all because of Maurice.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hoagie flipped through the channels on his TV. He wasn't really paying attention, but he like to listen. He opened up his laptop and started his essay that was due tomorrow. He was a major procrastinator, but of course he did his best work under pressure. Hoagie put his feet on the couch and started typing away.

Tommy came running down the stairs followed by Joey. They've been locked up in Tommy's room all day. Hoagie sometimes wondered what they did up there.

-"Hey Hoagie, can you make Joey and I a snack. We want sandwiches."

-Hoagie shook his head and motioned at the computer. "I'm busy. Go grab yourselves an apple or something."

-Joey made a gagging noise and pretended to vomit. "Eww, apples are for cruddy adults and teenagers." Hoagie raised an eyebrow at Joey. "Uh, except for you and Wallabee. You guys are cool. Have you ever thought of joining a sport Hoagie? I bet your school would see how cool you are if you joined a sport like my brother."

-Hoagie rolled his eyes. Joey and Tommy walked off and Tommy smiled. "Way to be Joey. Nice save though." The boys laughed and ran back upstairs to Tommy's room.

- Hoagie almost finished his essay when a Yo-yo slammed into his computer causing it to break. "Tommy! Where are you!"

- Tommy and Joey popped out from behind the other couch and smiled nervously at Hoagie. "We're sorry Hoagie. We didn't mean to break your computer. I'm so so so sorry!"

- Joey laughed and took the machine from Tommy, accidentally hitting the button again, firing another Yo-yo at Hoagie's head.

- "That's it! Give me that stupid Y.O.-Y.O.P.E.R. now!" Tommy and Joey stared at Hoagie in shock, how did he know that gadget's name? He wasn't a KND operative anymore.

- "Hoagie? How do you know about that?"

- Hoagie chuckled and stared at his little brother. "I think I'd remember something I used to build. Wait, I remember! How is that even possible!" Hoagie, Joey, and Tommy all looked confused and Tommy took out his communicator.

- "Numbuh two to moon base, Numbuh two to moon base. Hoagie P. Gilligan, codename ex-Numbuh two, has regained all memories of his KND experiences. What should we do?"

**I'm just going to leave it like this for now. There's a reason Kuki and Wally don't remember. That would just ruin the story alright. Let's just see how things go ok^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey hey everybody. SecretiveLife is back for yet another chapter! I love all of you who've reviewed. You make me feel so loved 3 If you've read my story and not reviewed...well you don't make me feel loved at all /3 Time for my mailbag!**

** .ninja. : OMG you like ninjas too! You must be pretty enthusiastic about seeing Wally and Ace beat the crap out of each other, you asked me to make them fight twice lol. But, unfortunately, I'm not good at writing fight scenes.**

** yougotburned : Yuppers, it will eventually help move the story along. But unfortunately, it will involve some Wally bashing and love to Ace. Bare with me though, it will get better lol.**

** imasmurf93 : Hahahahaha thanks. I do my best.**

**BACK TO THE STORY!**

**(A/N: I'm making a fake change to my story. It's going to be in this chapter but not the last one...because I'm lazy. Nigel is going to have bent down to get his glasses, and when he got up instead of hitting his head on the corner of the nightstand he's going to have hit his head on one of the low tree branches in his room. It'll fit into the story better.)**

The tiny silver car pulled up in front of the Lincoln house. Abby ran out of the house carrying her book bag and hopped into the front seat of her friend's car.

- "What's shakin' numbuh three?" Kuki stared at Abby in confusion. Abby buckled her seat belt and Kuki started driving. "You'll never guess who numbuh five ran into yesterday. I saw Maurice, he was the one who helped numbuh five remember."

- Kuki sighed and looked at her friend. "Alright, I'll give, who's Maurice? And why do you keep calling yourself numbuh five? And why did you call me numbuh three? That sounds so stupid."

- Abby stared at her friend in confusion. "Girl, don't tell me you don't remember? Abby shook her head. "Damn girl, don't you remember the kids next door?" Abby smirked. "What about numbuh four? You remember him right?"

- Kuki turned up the radio and tried to tune her friend out. "You're crazy."

The girls pulled into their usual parking spot. Kuki grabbed her book bag out of the back seat and stepped out of the car. She and Abby entered the school and walked to their lockers. Wally walked past them and smirked at Kuki being making she noticed the once over look he gave her. Kuki slammed her locker door shut and groaned.

-"Stupid Wally. He's such a perv, and a bad friend. Doesn't he realize I'm dating Ace? I can't stand him."

Abby stared at Kuki and looked over at Wally. 'Weren't these the two that we so in love with each other, yet refused to admit it?' Abby grabbed a book out of her locker but didn't look at Kuki. "I'm sure he's not all that bad. Wally's actually pretty cute if you think about it. I think you two would make a great couple." Abby had to choke on the words 'pretty cute' but if it got those two together, it wasn't all that bad.

- Kuki burst into laughter. "Yeah, maybe if you were interested in perverts like him. I hate Wallabee. Ace is such a gentleman compared to Wally."

Kuki ran off to her next class leaving Abby alone in the halls. Abby walked down the hall towards her class when she noticed a boy wearing a baseball cap entering the tech lab. He looked familiar so Abby decided to follow him. She opened the door and snuck in while the boy had his back turned.

- "Well well well, if it isn't Hoagie Gilligan. How's things going numbuh two?"

- Hoagie turned around and noticed Abby leaning against the classroom wall. "Numbuh five! You got your memories back too! What about Kuki? Does she remember anything?"

- Abby shook her head and frowned. "Nope. She hates Wally. She tossed out all of her rainbow monkeys too."

- Hoagie stared in shock, he then started to chuckle. "Wow. She's also gotten sneakier then. I went to the movies with her and Wally, there was definitely something going on between them. She may be in denial, but it's there alright. Wally was all over her. He's not as much of a pervert as he acts. Like I said, it's all an act."

- Abby smirked. "Same old Hoagie. Wait, they went to the movies? She's been keeping secrets from me. Ohh that girl is gonna get it. Right now we have to see if Nigel remembers anything."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

- Lunch was ending and Abby and Hoagie met up before the bell could ring. "Alright Hoagie, Numbuh one a.k.a. Mr. Class Prez, should be getting out of his meeting in about five minutes. We need to get to him right when he gets out. We need to figure out how we got out memories back."

Hoagie nodded and the two ex-operatives made their ways down the hall and to the meeting room for the student council. The meeting ended and everybody in student council filed out of the room. The last two in there were the President and Vice-President of student council.

- Nigel and Rachael stepped out of the classroom whispering about his newly recovered memory. "Numbuh one!" Abby and Hoagie came running down the hall towards their old leader.

- Nigel and Rachael looked at each other before running over to their fellow past operatives. "Abby? Hoagie? You guys remembered too! Good timing, Rachael was just about to tell me how we got our memories back." Abby and Hoagie looked at Rachael. 'She had her memories the entire time?' The thought happened to be going through all three past operatives heads.

- "You guys, I wanted to tell you, but you know the rules. Since you got your memories back on your own I guess there really isn't a problem. Two of our newer operatives got into a fight in the decomissioning chamber. Well the machine broke and now several members have been getting their memories back. What about numbuhs three and four? Have they received their memories yet?"

- Abby shook her head. "Nope, and Kuki hates him, and Wally is all over her. It's very strange. I can't handle it any longer."

- Rachael nodded. "Alright, if they remember they remember, just don't interfere." Nigel, Hoagie, and Abby nodded their heads and sighed. They of all people knew that Kuki and Wally belonged together. The bell rang and Rachael sighed. "Alright, I need to get to class. Remember what I said. Nigel, I'll see you after class." Rachael kissed Nigel on the cheek and Abby and Hoagie joined in with a chorus of aww's.

- After Rachael walked away Abby stopped laughing. "Alright, now, how are we going to get those two to remember? I mean, if Abby has to hear one more time about how sweet and romantic Ace is and how good a kisser he is I'm going to explode."

- Hoagie's eyes went wide behind his goggles. "Kuki is dating ACE! Oh, gross! I can't stand him."

- Abby shook her head, is agreement with Hoagie. "Nigel, what do you think? How do we get those two together. I don't care if they remember or not, I just want them together."

- Nigel stared out into space, looking around, trying to think of an answer to their problems. "Hmm, well lets see. I got my memories back when I hit my head on the tree branch in my room. You know, from our tree house."

- Hoagie nodded. "And I got mine back when Tommy and Joey hit me in the head with a Yo-yo from the Y.O.-Y.O.P.E.R. It was Joey's fault."

- Abby nodded. "And Maurice called me numbuh five and I remembered. I was in a self defense class with Cree, after I remembered I realized it wasn't self defense, it was kid fighting. Can't believe I almost fell for that."

- Nigel smiled. "I get it! When something reminds you of your time in the KND you get your memories back. The tree was our tree house, Hoagie got hit by 2x4 technology, and Abby, we all knew you liked Maurice since he was in the KND himself." Abby blushed and nodded. "So, all we need to do is remind them of something important to them during their time in the KND and they'll remember."

- "Abby nodded, understanding where Nigel was going with this. "And I know just the thing. Only problem is Kuki can't stand Wally right now."

- Hoagie shook his head. "Nope. Abby, like I said before, I went to the movies with them, there was definitely something going on between them."

- Abby shrugged her shoulders. "Alright, whether there was something there or not, how are we going to get Kuki to admit it so she can remember? And then there's the problem with Wally, he'll never admit that he likes Kuki, to him it's only a game right now."

- Nigel sighed. "Alright, time to get Mushi and Joey involved. If anybody can help it'll be those two. It was them after all that got Kuki and Wally into a movie together."

- Hoagie smirked. "That's it! I'll talk to Tommy when I get home. He'll agree to help us out. He's always trying to get into other people's business."

**Hahahahahaha cliff hanger...well not really because you can obviously tell where this is heading. I think there should only be one or two chapters left. Sorry guys. I might make a sequel...or maybe a different KND story. You know how it is.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm lovin the comments you've been sending me. I feel so damn loved. 3333333333 I'm going to keep this intro short so I can get to the story. Time for my Mailbag!**

** yougotburned : Once again I thank you for being so awesome!**

** numbuh13m : Thanks. I feel all warm and fuzzy inside now...not really, that would just be weird, but you get the idea.**

** numbuh 114 : Sorry, I don't really do reviewer guest appearances. If you keep looking out for my stories I'm thinking of doing something that involves random reviewers ^^ First I have to get the story line straight. I have ideas, but no definite plans yet lol.**

** numbuh07 : Thanks so much 3**

**Back to the story!**

Hoagie hopped off of the bus and opened up the door to his house, He had to get Tommy's help, which means he had to be there for when he gets off the bus. Hoagie grabbed his broken laptop and tried taking it apart. Maybe he could fix it. The sound of a bus pulling away made Hoagie jump. Tommy was home.

- Hoagie ran to the door and opened it, smiling. "So, Tommy. Boy have I got a mission for you."

- Tommy smirked. "Hoagie, lets talk about this in the Tommy cave." Hoagie rolled his eyes and followed Tommy up to his room. "So, what is this mission?"

- Hoagie grabbed a notebook and took a few notes. "We need to get Wally and Kuki together. It's the only way to get their memories back." Tommy nodded and thought about it.

- "Hmm, all we need to do is get them alone. You know they like each other, they're the ones that don't know. If you get Ace out of the picture, and get them alone, they'll clear things up on their own. Of course if there as stubborn as you say, it'll be a lot harder than we think."

- Hoagie nodded. This was definitely going to be complicated. But easy. "Fine. Get the others in on it and I'll tell the gang our plan. You're good little bro, you're definitely KND material." Tommy smiled and pushed Hoagie out of his room. He had to call Mushi and Joey. Get them in on his little plan.

Hoagie had e-mailed Abby and Nigel the plan his brother came up with. They both found the idea to be too simple to work, but if Hoagie knew anything it was that Tommy's simple ideas always worked. It was his complicated and outrageous ones you had to watch out for.

The date was set. Mushi would ask Kuki to take her and Joey to the mall. Joey would ask if Wally could come too. They'd run away causing Kuki and Wally to chase them. Mushi and Joey would run into one of the supply closets and use their KND rocket sneakers to escape into the air vents. Tommy would then lock the doors using some new 2x4 technology he invented. Then Joey would monitor their progress from inside the security office. He'll phone Tommy only when they've worked things out. The plan was perfect. It couldn't possibly fail.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Kuki had three books opened on her bed. Math, Science, and Language Arts. She was working on three different assignments at one. Or at least she was trying to, but her mind kept drifting off to the letter Mrs. Maurie gave her. _Dear Kuki, Thank you so much for agreeing to help tutor Wallabee. Since you started tutoring him his grades have gone up to at least a passing 65. Keep up the good work. On behalf of myself and Wallabee, who is probably too stubborn to say it, I thank you. Sincerely Mrs. Maurie._

Kuki sighed. 'Why did she have to thank me. All I did was yell at him.' Kuki laid back on her bed and screamed into her pillow. 'I'm surprised Wally learned anything. All he did was flirt and argue. I can't stand that jerk.' Kuki took a deep breath and picked up her cell phone. She had two new texts from Ace.

'Hey babe, just thinking bout you.'

'Hey beautiful, can't get you off my mind.'

Kuki sighed. Ace was so sweet, the perfect boyfriend. There was a knocking on Kuki's door and Kuki sighed. Only one person likes to bother Kuki when she was busy, Mushi.

- "Hey Kuki, can you drive us to the mall?"

- 'Uh oh, not again.' Kuki sighed and put her books away. "Who's going?"

- Mushi blushed and rubbed her arm. "Um, nobody." Mushi started walking to the door. She shut the door behind her but stopped before it was fully closed. "Just you, me, Joey, Wally, and Tommy should be meeting us there with Hoagie." Kuki's jaw dropped. She grabbed a decorative pillow off of her bed and threw it at the door. Mushi smiled and opened the door again. "You already said yes. Ha!"

Kuki sighed and grabbed her car keys. She couldn't believe she got roped into spending another day with Wally. Kuki sighed and pulled out her cell phone. If Ace couldn't get her off his mind then why not invite him.

- "Hey Ace, do you want to meet me at the mall. I got roped into taking my sister, Wally, and his little brother to the mall."

- "Sure Kuki. Can't wait to see you." Kuki smiled and closed her phone. As long as Ace was there she wouldn't have any time alone with Wally. 'Phew."

Kuki opened up the front door and called to the living room. "Mushi! I'm ready! Time to go!" Mushi ran out to the car and Kuki took her seat behind the steering wheel. "Oh Mushi, guess what. Ace said he'll meet us at the mall." Mushi's jaw dropped. She did not see that coming.

**Muahahahaha, I'm trying to stretch out the story, I don't want to end it, but after a certain point, I have no more ideas :'( Review and tell me what you think ^^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Wow...you people have some crazy imaginations. I'm talking to you Numbuh 114! Alright so...I guess I'll start the next chapter.**

** yougotburned : Yup, Ace, once again, has to go an ruin everything. But that's why he's in this story**

** Numbuh 114 : ...I am SO confused...let me get this straight. Ace is a bad guy. Wally sent him to Arctic prison. Ace wants revenge so he plays Kuki? You have one wild imagination. I'm sorry, but I don't think that'll fit...I sort of have everything planned out already. Lol JK adding Ace into the last chapter was total improv.**

**Back to my story.**

Kuki pulled into the Beatles driveway. She's been coming here a lot lately. It was starting to make her a little sick. She didn't want to be there any more than necessary. Kuki stepped out of the car and Mushi ran inside the Beatles house without knocking. She ran upstairs to Joey's room while Kuki just waited at the bottom of the staircase.

- Mushi ran upstairs and barged into Joey's room, locking the door behind her. "We have a problem. Ace is coming." Joey face palmed himself and grabbed his communicator out of his pocket.

- "Tommy, dude, tell your brother there's a problem. We need him, Nigel, and Abby to show up at the mall. Ace is going and we need to distract him if this is to work."

- "What! Ace is coming! Damn it. Hoagie! We have a problem! I'll see what I can do. Meet you guys at the mall." Joey mumbled something to himself and dragged Mushi towards his brother's room.

- "Hey Wally. Kuki and Mushi are here. They're taking us to the mall." Joey opened up the door to Wally's room and noticed he was missing. "Where did he go? I swore he was in here."

Kuki sighed and leaned against the front door waiting for her sister to come down stairs.

- "Kuki Sanban. Once again you appear in my home." Kuki rolled her eyes. This was going to be difficult. Wally placed a hand against the door beside Kuki's head and smirked at her. The sound of footsteps coming down the stairs interrupted the silent conversation.

- Kuki mumbled to herself about 'Stupid Wally' and 'Flirty Jerk'. She pulled the car out of the driveway and headed towards the mall. "Wallabee, you need to behave, Ace is supposed to meet up with me there. So, if you could maybe watch the kids that'd be great." Wally rolled his eyes and changed the radio station. Kuki narrowed her eyes at him, but she really didn't mind. She actually liked the band he put on. 'I guess we do have something in common.'

Kuki pulled into a parking spot and stepped out of the car. Everybody followed Kuki into the mall and she handed Mushi twenty dollars. "Have fun. Call me when you're done." Mushi nodded and ran off dragging Joey behind her. Kuki walked up to Wally and sighed. "I think she likes your brother."

- Wally smirked and sat down on the ledge of the fountain, he motioned for Kuki to sit beside him. Kuki sat down and waited for the stupid comments to come. "He's a Beatles, irresistible to all women. Although it won't work, because once you and I start hooking up it'll be awkward for them to be dating."

Kuki stared in shock and slapped Wally. She stormed off and walked into Hot Topic. Who knew, maybe Wally wouldn't think she shopped there and walk past it. Mushi and Joey cringed when they saw Kuki slap Wally. They'd been secretly spying on the two, trying to see how things turned out. Kuki stepped out of the store and started walking towards the main entrance. She bumped into Ace and smiled.

- Ace pulled Kuki into a hug and kissed her on the forehead. "I missed you." Kuki smiled and kissed him back. Mushi and Joey sighed. Why did Ace have to show up? They followed the couple to the food court and waited for them to order. Joey looked at Mushi and Mushi nodded. Time to launch their plan. Both Mushi and Joey pulled out their phones and dialed their older siblings number.

- "Uh Kuki? Could you come to the toy store. It's Tommy's birthday next month, I'm trying to decide what to get him."

- "Yo Wally, I need help. What kind of present should you get a girl you like. Ya know what just come meet me at the toy store alright."

- "I'll meet you there soon." Both Kuki and Wally closed their phones. Kuki stood up and sighed. "I'll be right back Ace. I have to go help Mushi. Eat without me. See you soon."

Mushi and Joey stood outside of the toy store and waited for their sibling to arrive. They gave the thumbs up signal to Hoagie who headed towards the food court. Tommy snuck into the control room and searched for them on the monitors. He finally found them and kicked back. The show was about to unravel.

- Kuki and Wally headed towards the toy store and were shocked to each other. Once Kuki and Wally were in view, Mushi and Joey started yelling at each other. They were throwing punches and just attacking each other. "What the? Mushi! What are you doing?"

- "Joey! You don't hit girls! That's just wrong dude!" Mushi and Joey smirked and started running away.

Kuki sighed and started chasing after her little sister. Wally stared at the kids with confusion before chasing after them too. When he gets his hands on Joey that kid was going to pay. Kuki made a sharp turn and ran around one of the kiosks. She couldn't lose sight of those kids. What was up with them anyways?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

- Abby noticed Ace sitting at a table in the food court. She grabbed Hoagie's hand and walked towards Ace. "Oh my gosh is that Ace! Hey Ace, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend Hoagie. Where's Kuki?" Hoagie looked at Abby confused, but when Abby winked at him he understood what she was doing.

- Ace sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. She went to go help her sister, but that was like fifteen minutes ago. So, you're dating this guy?" Abby smiled and leaned closer to Hoagie. "Well, whatever floats your boat Abigale. I never would have considered him to be your type." Hoagie glared at Ace. He couldn't stand that guy. Abby rolled her eyes. As if Ace knew her type. Hoagie pressed a button on his watch under the table alerting Mushi and Joey that Ace was distracted.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Mushi's watch started to beep and she smirked. She nodded at Joey and the two ran into the janitor's closet. They closed the door behind them and heard the doorknob start to move. The two kids clicked their heels together activating the rocket shoes and flew through the air vent. Tommy hid behind the garbage cans and waited for Kuki and Wally to enter the closet.

- "Alright Mushi, where are you hiding? This closet isn't that big."

- The door closed behind them and Tommy attached his new gadget to the door. Mushi and Joey walked up behind him and the three pre-teens high-fived. "Good job guys. Nice pretend fight. I almost believed you, and I knew about it." Mushi blushed and Joey just smirked. Tommy pressed a button on his watch and alerted Hoagie that the mission was completed. Now it was up to Kuki and Wally.

- Hoagie nudged Abby under the table and Abby smirked. She made her phone start vibrating and she checked it as if she had a text message. "Sorry Ace, Kuki just texted me. She said Mushi got sick and she had to take her home. Her phone was dying, that's why she didn't text you. Later Ace." Hoagie and Abby got up from the table and went to the security office to meet up with Tommy, Mushi, and Joey.

- "Mission accomplished little bro." Tommy smirked and put his feet up on the counter. This was a pretty successful mission.

**Hahahahaha and I'll stop it here. Next chapter we find out what happens in that janitors closet. I think I'll be posting two or three more chapters before I start a new story. Is it just me or is my writing slowly becoming suckier with each chapter. Although I though my writing was suckish to begin with. I'm too hard on myself...**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't know what else to say other than I'm really motivated to finish this story right now. If only sleep didn't have to get in the way lol. I love all of you ^^**

** Applejax XD : Yup, that's what I was going for.**

** yougotburned : Yeah that would be kinds creepy. But nope, they're just really good friends. The only reason they're so close is because they have a similar goal. They just want their siblings together.**

** .ninja : Hahahahaha I was thinking about that too. Of course I refuse to give away any more secrets. wink wink**

** numbuh07 : Thanks. I'm not creative enough to write a bust. Mostly because I can't seem to think of another plan. Yeah, that's why I love Ace so much. He's just always there when Kuki needs a distraction... ;D**

** numbuh 114 : Yeah, but I like Kuki too much for that lol...but you did give me an idea. I'm not telling you what it is, you'll just have to see. Besides I'm already made Ace sound too nice to be an ex-operative bent on revenge. And no I will not make the chapters long. I like torturing people with suspense.**

**Settle down kids, it's story time.**

- Kuki tried to open the door but it was locked from the outside. "No way. We can't be locked in!" She continued to try and turn the doorknob. It was strange. The doorknob was turning, but the door wouldn't budge. "Wally. Do you think you can help me? This stupid door won't open."

- Wally smirked and moved Kuki out of the way. "Way to be and not figure out how to open a stupid door. And I though I was the dumb one." Wally turned the doorknob and tried pushing the door open. "Oh, wow. I guess it is stuck."

Kuki narrowed her eyes at him and gave him the 'No Duh' look. She tried banging on the door hoping somebody would hear her, but nobody was in that part of the mall. If Mushi and Joey had really planned all of this, they did a good job at picking the right place. Kuki sighed and placed her forehead against the door. How were they supposed to get out of there.

- Wally started digging though the many shelves looking for something to use to break the door down. "What, this guy doesn't own a sledge hammer?" Wally took the end of the broom and tried breaking through the door. Kuki grabbed Wally's wrist and took the broom out of his hand. "What the crud?"

- Kuki sighed and put the broom down. "I want to get out of here probably even more than you do, but I don't think destroying the stupid door would help. It'll help us get out of here, but you'll get into a lot of trouble." Kuki sat down on a stool in the corner of the room and rested her head oh her knees. "I should be with my boyfriend right now. Not stuck in a supply closet."

- Wally rolled his eyes and tried banging on the door again. He finally gave up and sat on the floor in front of the door. "What do you see in him anyways? If you ask me Ace is a jerk who thinks he can get any girl he wants." Kuki raised an eyebrow as if to say 'Are you kidding me?' "What?"

- Kuki laughed to herself and rolled her eyes. "It's funny because that's the exact thing I think about you." Wally narrowed his eyes at Kuki and Kuki just smirked. "I don't understand how you could possibly think otherwise. You seemed so shocked when I said I didn't like you. You won't accept that I don't like you. You've been bad mouthing Ace and he's your friend. I can't believe you."

- Wally cringed away from Kuki's rising voice. There was no way what she was saying was true. Wally wasn't a player...or a jerk. He just knew how to get what he wanted. "Oh yeah? Well what about you? You act so innocent, trying to be the perfect girlfriend but I bet you can't tell me ten reasons why Ace is better than me."

- Kuki burst into laughter. "Only ten? That's too easy, I bet I could come up with fifteen!" Wally raised an eyebrow. There was no way she'd be able to do it. "He's nice, he's really handsome, he's respectful, get's good grades."

- Wally nodded. "That's four. Only eleven more to go."

- Kuki smirked. So easy. "He's a better friend than you'll ever be. He doesn't use girls, he loves me for me and not how I look, he doesn't have an attitude like you."

- Wally nodded his head and smirked. She wasn't going to do it. "Seven more to go. I can't wait to see what you come up with."

- "He doesn't make me come up with stupid lists, he doesn't have that stupid grin of yours. And then there's his accent, so cute."

- "Wally rolled his eyes. "Alright, that's eleven. Only four more."

- "He's not cocky about his looks, and he doesn't give teachers a hard time."

- "Um, he uh." Kuki thought about it for a minute and smirked. "He doesn't try to steal his friend's girlfriend." Wally crossed his arms over his chest and smirked. Kuki bit her lip and tried to think. She only needed one more to prove her point. "And he...he, um." Wally smirked knowing he won. "He, What's the point of this dumb list anyways!"

- "Just admit you lost. You made a list of things you like about him, but you still have yet to say the most important one." Kuki stared at Wally in confusion. The most important one? So she couldn't name fifteen, big whoop, what could she have missed? "Now then, what should your punishment for not winning the game be?"

- Kuki rolled her eyes. "Would you quit being so immature! It was a stupid game! I didn't even want to play!" Wally smirked and tried to laugh. "And would you quit laughing at me!"

- Wally smirked at Kuki. "Sorry, it's just so easy to do." Kuki glared at Wally. "So, have you figured it out yet?"

- "FIGURED WHAT OUT!" Wally raised an eyebrow. Did she really forget.

- Wally sighed and stared directly at Kuki. "I'll give you a hint. It's a four letter word." Kuki thought about it for a moment and a light shade of pink covered her cheeks. "So you figured it out. Well then, are you going to admit it?"

- Kuki blinked a few times and tried to figure out what he was talking about. He couldn't be asking her to say she loves Ace could he? "Admit what!" Kuki's voice was filled with sarcasm. Wally irritated her to no extent. "What could there be that you could possibly want me to admit!"

- Wally smirked and leaned in closer to Kuki. "That you don't love him." He spoke in a hushed tone and even though it was sort of soothing, it made Kuki explode.

- "Wallabee Beatles, how could you possibly know what I feel! This is probably the most we've ever talked so how is it that you all of a sudden know how I feel! You know what! I don't love him alright! I'm a teenager, I don't need to love anybody! Ace is nice, he asked me out, so I agreed! Why is it so hard for you to understand!" Wally's eyes grew wide and he backed away from her. Kuki, in her fit of rage, continued to move closer to Wally, backing him up to the wall behind him.

- Wally bit his lip and tried not to get angry. His face turned a bright red and he couldn't hold it in much longer. "Would you quit asking me how I know! I just do alright! And I'm not the player and jerk that you think I am alright! If you'd stop daydreaming about Ace all the time you'd see that! And actually I don't understand! I don't understand how somebody like you could possibly like somebody like Ace! I also don't understand why you won't just admit your true feelings!" He backed Kuki to the opposite wall and stared down at the petite girl.

- Kuki glared up at Wally and narrowed her eyes. "What feelings?" Kuki practically spat the words at him. She was at her boiling point right now, and these riddles weren't helping.

- Wally's features softened and he took a deep breath. "The same feelings I get whenever I see you. The ones you don't have for Ace. I've see teenage girls say they're in love when really they're not. It's the only reason you wouldn't say you loved Ace. There's somebody else."

- Kuki understood what he was trying to say, but she didn't want it to be true. There was absolutely no way what he was saying was true. It just couldn't. "You're wrong."

- "Kuki. I can't see it. I'm not blind. I didn't want to believe it either, but really, it's the only reason I haven't been chasing other girls." Wally closed the gap between them and pressed his lips to hers. Kuki was shocked. She felt herself begin to react as well. She couldn't believe it, she was actually kissing Wallabee back. Wally pulled away from Kuki, but did not let her go. "Kuki. Kooks. I think I'm in love with you."

Kuki looked up and looked Wally in the eye. Did she hear him correctly? The edges of Kuki's lips turned up into a slight smile and she lifted herself up to press her lips to his.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

- Abby opened the door to the security office and handed everybody a bag of popcorn. "So, what did Abby miss?"

- Hoagie whistled and stared at the screen. "A lot. Just look for yourself." Abby walked over to the screen just in time to see Kuki kiss Wally. "Mission accomplished guys." Hoagie smirked and turned the screen off. There were some things kids shouldn't see.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

- Kuki pulled away and rested her head on Wally's chest. "I love you too numbuh four."

- Wally smiled and gently kissed Kuki's forehead. The door opened and Abby whistled. "Dang. We didn't expect thing to go this well." Wally and Kuki stared at Abby with confusion, then anger, and finally understanding.

- Wally smirked and grabbed Kuki's hand. "Thanks numbuh five."

**Yay! Mushy happy junk! I think there should be at least one more chapter. Maybe two. I gotta wrap up this story if I want to get started on my next one.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I feel like epicly epic for updating so quickly. But I'm sure you all know how it is when you have a lot of time on your hands and the inspiration to write. Alright...my favorite part. My mailbag!**

** .ninja : Yeah I do, but I haven't written it yet. Once this is over I'll start writing it.**

** yougotburned : You bet they did. I kinda thought of having numbuh four not remember, but that's just being evil lol I'm not THAT evil**

** imasmurf93 : Woo! Posting Ninja! Heck yes! You seem really excited, that makes me feel good.**

** numbuh 114 : You're persistent...Ace is...well not evil...but...you'll see alright! And Fine...I'll add you in...I don't know what name to give you...ugh...and I kinda don't know what gender you are lol so you're a boy...sorry if you're actually a girl.**

** numbuh07 : Ugh...never eat grapes while trying to write a fanfiction. I have no inspiration...and I'm like trying to write this and I'm struggling like crazy!**

**I love all of you! Time to finish up this little story. So there's probably just going to be this chapter and then a short ending, or two chapters and a short ending. I haven't decided yet.**

Kuki and Wally stepped out of the closet and glared at their friends and sibling. Sure they helped them, not only regain their memories, but get together as well, but they still locked them in a closet.

- "Joey. You're dead when we get home. Speaking of which, Kooks, you're still out ride." Wally smiled and pulled Kuki into another, short kiss. He didn't care if the others were watching. It wasn't like they weren't spying on them the entire time anyways.

- Kuki pulled away and grabbed her cellphone out of her pocket. "Oh, I got a text message. From...Ace! Ah I totally forgot about him!" Kuki looked at her friends nervously. "How am I supposed to explain this to him!"

- Wally rolled his eyes. Now that he has his memory back he realized he's always hated Ace. "Easy. Dump him."

- Kuki made one of her famous pouts and sighed. "Wally. I-I can't hurt him. H-he's been so sweet, I don't want to break his heart." Tears started to swell up in Kuki's eyes and she fought the urge to cry.

- Mushi sighed and face palmed herself. "Why did I help you guys. I totally forgot how much of a crybaby my sister was. Wally, what do you see in her?" Kuki wiped her eyes and pushed Mushi. "Ouch!" Mushi rubbed her head and glared at her sister.

- "Ooo, Abby's got an idea. Well sort of. When we figure out how to break lover-boy's heart gently you can dump him. Until then you and numbuh four can secretly date." Kuki bit her lip and stared at the floor. She really wanted to be with Wally, but she didn't want to hurt Ace.

- Kuki sighed and nodded. "I'll do it." She checked her watch and grabbed her sister's arm. "We gotta go. Come on Wally! Seeya later Abby, bye Hoagie. We'll all have lunch at school tomorrow kay!" Kuki ran off towards her car. She needed to get Wally and Joey home and get back to her house before her dad got home or she was in trouble. She parked in front of Wally's house and smiled. "You're alright with this plan right Wally?"

- Wallabee nodded and kissed Kuki's forehead. "As long as I'm your real boyfriend and you love me, I think I can handle it. For now, but if I have to share you for too long I'll beat pretty-boy to a cruddy pulp." Kuki smiled and hugged Wally. She missed the real Wally, even if she didn't remember him until now. Wally and Joey stepped out of Kuki's car and went inside. Kuki sped off to her house and ran up to her room.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

- Kuki stepped out of class and went to her locker. Wally came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist kissing her on the cheek. Kuki blushed and pushed him off. "Wally! Not in school. Ace will be here any minute!" Wally smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

- Ace walked down the hall and adjusted the large bag on his shoulder. "Hey Kuki. Oh, hello Wallabee." Ace smiled and kissed Kuki's forehead. "I've missed you babe. How's Mushi? Is she still sick?" Kuki tilted her head to the side and tried to figure out what he was talking about. "You texted Abby saying she got sick."

- Kuki nodded her head only pretending to understand. "Oh, right. I totally forgot. Yeah, she's fine. I'm having lunch with Abby, her boyfriend, Rachael, and her boyfriend today. You and Wally can join if you'd like. Open invitation." Kuki closed her locker and grabbed Wally's wrist. "Come on Wallabee, Mrs. Maurie says you'll get detention if you're late one more time. Goodbye Ace."

- Wally followed Kuki knowing very damn well that Mrs. Maurie never said anything about detention. The bell rang and they continued to their class when the halls became empty. "Nice going Kooks." Wally pulled Kuki close and kissed her with a needy passion. "I love you Kuki."

- Kuki smiled up at him. "I love you too Wallabee."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

- Numbuh 114 was walking down the hall when she noticed something very interesting out of the corner of his eye. "Hmmm, Kuki and Wally? Ace is going to be pretty damn pissed." Numbuh 114 ran down the hall and stopped in front of Ace's class. He knocked on the door and stepped inside. "Excuse me, there's a phone call for Ace in the main office."

- The teacher looked up and nodded. "Very well. Ace, you are excused for now."

- Ace stood up from his desk and stepped outside the classroom. The two boys walked towards the office and stopped halfway down the hall. "Phone call my ass. What's going on Numbuh 114?"

- Numbuh 114 smirked and leaned against the lockers. "Well, I have information and you need answers." Ace narrowed his eyes at Numbuh 114 and smirked.

- "Yes, but moonbase would also be interested in some answers. About I don't know, how you've been feeding data to the teen ninjas?" Numbuh 114 shrank back and little and sighed.

- "Hey buddy, I'm on your side. Let's just put it this way. Your buddy Wally and your girl have been getting pretty comfy lately. It's very romantic. I wonder if she says 'I love you' to every boy she kisses. You would know, wouldn't you Acey boy." Numbuh 114 walked away chuckling.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

- Kuki sat at an empty lunch table. She waved her arms to motion Abby towards her. Abby and Hoagie took a seat across from her. Nigel and Rachael walked up to the table and Kuki got up to hug them. "Numbuh one! Numbuh three-sixty two!" The couple smiled and hugged Kuki. Wally walked over to the table and sat down next to Kuki. "Where's Ace?" everybody shrugged their shoulder and Kuki shrugged too. She didn't really care, but she swore he was going to show up.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\(A/N Major Kuki bashing and bad language coming soon.)

- The coach blew the whistle and the Ace tackled Wally. "Ace you idiot! I'm on the same team as you! Are you brain dead or something!" Ace smirked and shrugged his shoulders. Practice ended and Wally approached Ace. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

- Ace pushed Wally into the lockers and walked away. Wally got up and ran after Ace punching him in the stomach. The boys started shoving each other and swinging at each other. The coach ran up to the and pulled them apart. "Wallabee, Ace! You're both benched!"

Football practice took place during free period and as usual Kuki, along with about half of their grade spent free period in the courtyard. "Kuki Sanban! You're such a whore!" Kuki turned around and noticed Ace walking up to her. "You're a tramp you know that! Hooking up with other guys! What the hell! How many guys on the football team DID you hook up with?"

- Kuki stared at him in confusion. He had to be kidding her. One of the other guys on the football team, Patton, placed a hand on Ace's shoulder. "Dude, that little slut was all over me last month, but I was a good friend, I wouldn't even think of touching her." The word slut echoed in Kuki's mind. She didn't even know Patton, she's never spoken to him once.

- Chad, one the seniors who happened to be junior coaching the softemore football team smirked. "I heard she's been hooking up with random guys. I don't know a guy that hasn't had a turn."

- Eva, the new captain of the cheer squad, stepped out of the crowd and pointed a finger at Kuki. "That little bitch has also been spreading rumors that she was supposed to be captain, but I kicked her out when I found out she slept with my boyfriend. Tramp."

- Kuki stared at Ace with tears in her eyes. "Ace?" Ace smirked at the teary girl. "Why?" It came out in no more than a whisper, but he read her lips and just started laughing. Kuki ran out of the cafeteria letting the tears flow freely now. She ran outside and sat on the front steps of the school.

- Nigel, Rachael, Hoagie, Abby, and Wally stepped out of the school and sat around Kuki. "Ooo Abby's going to give that creep a piece of her mind." Kuki wiped her tears on her sleeve, but continued to cry.

Nigel put a reassuring hand on Kuki's shoulder and Rachael gave her a hug. Hoagie just stood there awkwardly. Usually he'd crack a joke to lighten the mood, but his jokes usually made things worse.

- Wally clenched his hands into fists and stood up. "I'm going to kick that jerk's ass. He'll pay for what he said to you Kooks." Wally stormed into the school and walked up to Ace. "What the HELL was that for!"

- Ace smirked. "It's simple Wallabee. Kuki wanted to act like a slut, now everybody knows she's a slut. You want her so bad take her. She's the school skank now anyways."

- Wally's face turned bright red and he swung at Ace, landing a punch right on his jaw. "I'll kill you, you bastard!" Wally launched himself at Ace and started beating him to a cruddy pulp.

- Kuki ran up to Wally and pulled him off of Ace. "Wally no. He's not worth it." Wally got off of a now...broken...Ace and walked away. "The rumors will go away eventually, but if you get expelled, I'll never get to see you."

- Wally nodded walked Kuki to her car and hopped in the drivers side. "Don't worry Kooks. Ace won't be bothering you anymore. Not unless he wants to suffer and early death." Kuki smiled slightly and Wally drove her home.

**I love this chapter. I hate making fun of Kuki because she's my favorite, but wow it came out pretty good if you ask me!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Attention everybody. This is the final chapter of Old Ends New Beginings. I had fun writing this and I love everybody who reviewed my story. You guys are truly an inspiration to writing! Grapes on the other hand are the enemy of my creative inspiration. I just thought I'd put that out there ^^ This is my final chapter, but look out for my new story. I haven't started it yet...but I will!**

- Rachael stood before the KND on the moonbase. She and the new Supreme Leader stood behind the podium. It would be a memorable moment in KND history. "Attention Kids Next Door! Numbuh 362 has graced us with a visit along with the famous sector V!" The current KND although shocked, cheered as loudly as they could manage.

- "Thank you! Thank you!" Rachael stepped up to the microphone. "I am pleased to announce a new branch of the KND. We will be issuing a grant to a few lucky Kids Next Door members. Sector V will be out test group. They will be the newest, trail, Teens Next Door!" There were some gasps but mostly just a load of cheers.

- "Numbuhs one through five of sector V, Rachael and I are pleased to announce that you will be placed in your old tree house as the new and improved sector V of the TND. Rachael will be joining you and keep her position of numbuh 362." Everybody in the KND and the new TND smiled and began to cheer. It was truly a great day in Kids Next Door History. One that will forever be remembered.

**Sorry it's so short. I did say the final chapter would be short. It's sort of like the epilogue. Just telling you how things end ^^**


End file.
